


【AC海鲜组】灯

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tell you a romantic story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 海鲜组无差，炖海参提及，角色属于育碧，ooc属于我…有时间bug，鬼知道为什么本该在英国养伤的海森会跑美洲见谢伊，就提前让霍顿大天使便当了【我有罪】剧情渣，流水账。大概是没啥脑洞了整点日常来，我太菜了我写不出来那种感觉…有些情节来自我做的一个梦……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 3





	【AC海鲜组】灯

**Author's Note:**

> 海鲜组无差，炖海参提及，角色属于育碧，ooc属于我…有时间bug，鬼知道为什么本该在英国养伤的海森会跑美洲见谢伊，就提前让霍顿大天使便当了【我有罪】
> 
> 剧情渣，流水账。大概是没啥脑洞了整点日常来，我太菜了我写不出来那种感觉…  
> 有些情节来自我做的一个梦……

在你的荒凉中，只有一种东西，也许还激动着我的心灵。  
一面峭壁，一座光荣的墓碑，那里  
种种伟大的回忆，  
已经沉没在冰冷的幻梦里  
——《To the sea》  
越过重重枝丫，谢伊好不容易分清楚方向，未来得及落下的叶子上还残留着雪，被惊动后打在谢伊的脸上，塞进他的脖子里。  
他打了个哆嗦，拍了拍额头，让自己更专注些，屏住呼吸，手扶在树干上，远处的狼嗥透过风卷起来的雪幕，终于被他捕获到。  
他从枝头一跃而下，风在耳边呼啸着，像只锁定目标的黑鹰，雪很快淹没了他深深浅浅的脚步。恐怕是找不到来时的路了，但他只知道某个方向他必须及时赶到。  
地上的血迹令他心惊胆战，残肢和动物的肉块更是让他双眼发黑，并不是没有胆量面对更血腥的场面，但是上一次有这种感觉时还是因葬身在火海里的门罗。  
自己踩在雪地里簌簌声安静的令人绝望，还好，前方隐约的激斗声让他打起精神来，他手指抠着树干的裂痕，轻轻翻身就荡落在树杈间的缝隙中。  
那群呜咽咆哮的狼中围了他正在寻找的人。只见那人左手拿着的火炬就快熄灭，右手的剑锋也已经出现多个缺口，可他依旧没有任何畏惧地与猛兽搏斗着，地上已经堆起了一层又一层的尸体。  
谢伊在高处举起枪，几枚淬着毒的箭正中离对方最近的那几头狼，在剑光一闪中纷纷倒地，狼群见情况不妙，犹豫着后退几步，在谢伊赶到战斗中心时，不甘地夹着尾巴四下逃散了。  
“肯威团长，我来晚了。”谢伊重重地喘着气，担忧着望着衣着单薄地上司。  
“不晚，我一个人也能应付。”对方扭过头来，见谢伊吓了一跳，急忙用手抹了抹脸上溅的血。  
他不知道谢伊惊的不是他的伤，而且他的脸：这根本不是三十二岁的圣殿骑士团大团长，这张脸说他不超过十六七岁也不为过。  
谢伊盯着海尔森稚气未脱的脸庞，又抽了抽自己， 硬是把自己差点掉到地上的下巴抬了回去。  
“嘶……好冷。”他才注意到海尔森苍白的嘴唇被牙紧紧咬着，被抓破的右腿在不停流着血，而手臂上的伤口已经被寒冷冻的发紫——这很不妙，如果不及时处理，那只手恐怕就要废掉了。  
谢伊急忙解下自己的披肩，这时他才发现海尔森并没有穿着那件标志性的大披风。他索性把大衣也一并脱下来，裹在海尔森身上把人横抱起来。  
“谢伊！你干什么！把我放下来我自己能走。”年轻的海尔森抗议着，扭动着身子，却只能与下属的胸膛贴的更近。  
“sir，如果你自己能走到医生那里的话。”谢伊笑到，不要命地觉得青涩的大团长还蛮可爱的。他的身体还没长开，肩膀也不是很宽阔，腰柔软地像猫儿摊开地肚皮……他恶劣地用下颚蹭了蹭上司的胸，哪怕下一秒袖剑捅进他喉咙也值了。  
雪地上只剩下了他们两个，树木也逐渐稀疏，明明能把天冻下来的温度，他却觉得热，热的他要燃烧起来，燃烧起来……  
“船长！醒醒！船长室着火了！”吉斯特疯了似的摇晃着他，他扯开黏在一起的眼，迷迷糊糊间看见桌上打翻了的油灯和烧的正旺的海图。  
“f……你怎么不早点叫我！”  
————————————————  
吉斯特见他们英明神武的船长像个失恋的二十岁大小伙子在酒馆买醉，走上前忧伤地替他买个单。  
“这是你第三十九次欠我酒钱了，船长。”好兄弟叹息着，挥挥手又点了杯白兰地：“你到底怎么了。”  
谢伊诡异到极点的目光让忠心耿耿的大副心里打鼓：“莫林根又只是烧了船长室，我已经派人去修理了，保证和之前一样美丽。”  
“海尔森……”  
“大团长又拖欠你工钱了？害，他近来手头也挺紧的，喝酒的话有兄弟给你垫着。”吉斯特笑嘻嘻地与对方勾肩搭背，被谢伊不留情面地打了下来。  
“不要闹了！一切都怪你！”船长嘟嘟囔囔地摁着自己的眉心，烦恼和疲倦让他失眠了好几天，可以的话他宁愿去打几个据点，也好比坐在这里去回忆一个幻觉。  
“啧，你追不到大团长关我啥事啊，我已经尽全力撮合你俩了。”  
“比如？”  
“比如整个圣殿都知道你暗恋上司啊，查尔斯李听到都气的往田纳西游了个泳嘿。”  
谢伊白了他大副一眼，继续闷头喝酒。不用等吉斯特煽风点火，整个圣殿或多或少都能看出些端倪，而海尔森，对信息敏锐到令人发指的家伙，不可能对此毫无察觉。  
就是……就是他知道也不会表示什么罢了。  
这才是最令人头痛的地方，海尔森没有暗示过什么吗？他大多数情况下只会背着手，一副领导视察的模样登上莫林根，在他开船的时候就躲进船长室写写画画，和他说话最多的时候也不过是在下达命令。但是不可否认，海尔森的目光总是有意无意扫过谢伊，在他发觉的时候又立马瞥向别处。他在他身边经过的时候，披风的边缘总能恰到好处地蹭过谢伊的手背，金丝线扎的他整条手臂都在酥麻。还有在他伤心沉默时，海尔森轻轻搭在他肩上的手，他记得那双手上有着令人平静的红茶香气。  
谢伊不能再想下去了，纠结的情感像是带刺的藤蔓，撕扯着他的心，撕裂成海面上支零破碎的浮冰。  
吉斯特招呼了两个女人，肉体的放松总比依靠着酒精自我麻醉好的多，而谢伊也决定睡在劣质香水的味道里，她们瘦弱的肩膀让他想起那个幻梦。  
如果，如果他能回到海尔森的从前，去看看他所经历过的悲喜……  
可惜今晚他一夜无梦。  
————————————————  
杰克·威克斯把他恩人从七斜八歪的酒杯里拉起来的时候已经近晌午了，吉斯特手忙脚乱地稳了稳自己帽子。  
“船长呢？”他说。  
“一大早就被大团长派人抬走了。”杰克平静的说。  
“太好了！”吉斯特拍案而起，不顾那可怜的桌子发出的呻吟声。杰克楞楞地看着恩人嗑了药似的亢奋，一时语塞。  
“船长终于出息了！我就知道！”吉斯特甚至要掏出手帕挥洒眼泪：“嫁出去的鳕鱼泼出去的水，我死而无憾了……”  
“那个……他是被叫去训话，去了……”杰克声音越来越小，最后几不可闻。  
“唉你刚才说什么？”  
“没，祝他俩幸福……”

“幸福”的谢伊正开着莫林根驶向一座堡垒，而海尔森在旁边监督他，三角眼里扫来扫去的目光，直叫谢伊后背发凉。  
船长室起火才不是什么天灾，谢伊自己都没料到，顺道救下的落难水手竟然来自一艘沉没的刺客战舰。这个刺客自是没有胆量刺杀谢伊或者海尔森，只得在没人注意的情况下盗走了圣殿骑士留在莫林根船长室的所有重要文件，并在谢伊躺下后暗中用火箭点燃了桌台的航图。  
谢伊掐着自己的手，暗骂自己竟会大意到这种地步，他对海尔森保证他会尽快找到所有文件并安全的带回来。  
“你知道他会把东西带去哪里吗？”海尔森幽幽地问。  
“周围的海域里，只剩下一座刺客堡垒，守卫森严，达文波特的刺客们通常会去那里拿走情报。”  
“看起来你脑子还没有喝出毛病。”海尔森嘲讽到，起身系上了他的披风。  
“您不必亲自去……”谢伊见他推开屋门走向码头。  
“找回情报是你的任务，我是去调查那座堡垒里的毒气室。”  
“又是毒气？可…刺客在纽约的毒气基地已经被我们摧毁，就连霍……那个制毒的女刺客，还是您和我一起去消灭的。”  
“这就是我要去的原因。不能让阿基里斯他们的毒气实验有任何可乘之机。”海尔森的披风在携裹着腥甜味道的海风中猎猎作响。“走吧船长，去醒醒酒。”

莫林根靠岸后，谢伊与海尔森分成两路，侦查、伏击、暗杀，两个和刺客有着千丝万缕联系的圣殿骑士很快清理了周遭的危险，一切都是那么正常的进行着。谢伊顺利杀死目标后，推开了主营的大门。  
里面空无一人，壁炉里有些灰烬和一本刚投进去的本子。谢伊上前一步，把那个本子从灰烬与火焰中拯救出来，当他站起身来的瞬间，他听到了引线燃烧木桶咔吱咔吱的响声。  
不好。他飞奔到窗口的位置，碎片和爆炸的热浪把他推出窗子，他的整张头皮都被震得发麻发烫，耳朵里止不住地鸣叫。  
海尔森刚走到毒气室的门口就听到了剧烈的爆炸声，他条件反射下的扭身，就在此时，一枚子弹从他后方的高处破风而来，打中了海尔森的腰。  
“呃——”他吃痛地闷哼一声，拔出腰际的剑支撑着身体。  
两人心里都了然，这是个拙劣的陷阱，目的就是要把他二人一网打尽。  
海尔森直起身，他不知道谢伊的死活，而四周的毒气已经逐渐扩散开来。在蒙蒙毒雾中寻找掩体时，又一发子弹打中了他的肩膀。  
他感到头昏目眩，腰上的旧伤已经崩裂开，血汩汩地流进泥土里。他急忙用另一只手捂住口鼻，目光却紧盯着雾里隐约的人影，随时准备袖剑出鞘。  
“sir”人影传来熟悉的声音，海尔森暂时放下紧绷的神经，有一瞬他都要瘫软下来，但本能警示着他现在还没有逃离危险。  
他半扶着海尔森走向出口，这时海尔森才意识到谢伊不对劲的走姿——他的左侧大腿被一截木头刺穿，几乎刺进了骨头里，血都快把那段木头染成和他的马裤一样的颜色了。  
“谢伊，你……”  
伏击的刺客们从高处纷纷跳下来，把二人围成一个圈。  
“他们原本是冲着我来的，连累了你，对不起，sir。”谢伊拔出怪剑，他打算背水一战，虽然说腿上的伤让他打赢的胜算几乎减为零，但足够为海尔森争取到跑出堡垒的时间了。  
“你找个机会先走，sir，我随后就会赶上你的。”  
“你说什么？”  
谢伊背对着海尔森，没有看到他脸上犹如雷击般震惊的表情，海尔森的目光逐渐变得诡异，似乎在打量世上最滑稽的怪胎。  
然而恶战并没有打响，不远处传来一阵脚步，那是其他的圣殿骑士前来接应。海尔森虽喜欢亲力亲为，但做事从来思虑周全，除了那一次，他根本不会把自己置于绝境。  
更不需要下属拿命来保护。  
刺客们见人数上的优劣局面已调换，为减少不必要的损失没有恋战，只是一个个转身跳进了海里，不久便消失不见了。  
解除危机后，谢伊才感到失血的疼痛和手脚的冰冷。他大口喘息着，一边感慨着命运又一次被他操之于手。  
海尔森还立在原地，像雷击中的一棵枯木浑身颤抖着，烈火烧空了其中的心。  
“sir？”谢伊忍痛挪过去，不由得担心起对方是否吸入了过多的狂暴毒气，“sir？你还能认得我吗？”  
说不清海尔森现在到底是什么表情，他甚至有些呆滞地问谢伊：“你刚才说了什么？”  
“我说您还能认得我吗？”  
“上一句！”  
海尔森阴晦发青的脸上有着悲哀，担忧，不甘和歉意，但现在通通杂糅成了一种情感。  
“呃，我说sir你找机会先走，我随后就……”话没说完，他的鼻梁就承受了海尔森滔天的愤怒，谢伊眼前一黑，竟然直接被他打晕了过去。  
————————————————  
谢伊觉得委屈，特别特别委屈，他苦思冥想也想不通自己究竟怎么会动了大团长的逆鳞，索性裹进小被子里，任凭谁叫都不出来。  
“船长，吃苹果吗？”吉斯特在他旁边嚼的起劲。  
“不吃……”  
“那就都归我喽。”  
“你哪来的那么多苹果，我记得最近没补给物资。”谢伊听着那声音突然觉得有点饿了。  
“大团长赏的，真不吃？”

“按理不应该啊，大团长才不像你说的那么难以接触，他什么都懂什么都会，和女人们相处的可好了。除非他是想钓你。”吉斯特摸着下巴，“所以你为什么不干脆直接去问问他。”  
他看着正啃苹果的刺客猎人，而对方给了他一个白眼“你是不是也被他打傻了，你问他他就会告诉你？”  
“嘿，至少我问过他，他虽然不愿多说，但起码告诉了我他的父亲是个刺客。你主动去问问，总比他自己哪天想开了对你掏心窝子强。”  
“算了吧，你工钱在我手上，我工钱在他手上，我可不想咱俩下个月只吃烤咸鱼。”  
两人互损了一会，吉斯特就被叫去掌舵了，谢伊腿伤还没好利索，莫林根就只好交给她的大副打理了。  
谢伊无聊地坐在床上，在堡垒里他没有追回一张文件，它们早就毁在火焰和爆炸中了，只有这个本子被谢伊救了回来。嵌着华丽花体的牛皮封面使 它免于劫难，那是海尔森的日记，扉页规矩地写着H.K。  
可能那个刺客想从圣殿骑士大团长的日记里找到些教团的计划才把它偷走，可惜他打错了算盘，海尔森从不把秘密留作证据，除非把他的脑子挖出来，否则在哪里都不可能找到他想隐藏的事。  
但谢伊对那些先行者的神迹没有半点兴趣，里斯本的惨痛早就让他厌倦了刺客和圣殿各自争夺的完美世界，他更想知道的，是海尔森写进日记本里的东西，他的经历，他的过往。  
现在只要他伸手去够，就能驱散缠绕多日的梦魇，那个海尔森，他从未踏足过的人生。  
牛皮封面似乎有生命般蛰了他一下，他立刻收回了手。这是极度不道德的，他当机立断把想偷窥隐私的坏念头赶出意识，揣起那本日记勉强站起来，一步步别扭地走向船长室。  
距离北冰洋还有很长的一段距离，谢伊自觉地把宽敞些的船长室让出来给海尔森养伤，两枚燧发枪里的子弹造成的伤害还算是轻，但海尔森不知何时留下的旧伤却化了浓，大有二次感染的迹象。在谢伊的印象里，海尔森似乎从没有过这样深的伤口，离着心脏肺腑只有分毫。

他推开门，看到海尔森坐在梳妆台前发愣，脸上还挂着水珠，头发披散着，看起来像刚刚睡醒。谢伊安静地把日记放下，又想安静地溜出去。  
“你看过了？”镜子里的人冷不丁地问了他一句，后者几乎打了个寒噤。  
“没，我没有偷窥您隐私的怪癖。”谢伊乖巧地站在桌前，双手不知道该摆在哪里才能化解尴尬。  
“过来吧，”海尔森叹了口气，抬了抬他那条受伤的手臂，“我一只手绑不来头发，你来帮我。”  
他在大脑完全一片空白的情况下拿起桌上的红丝带，又一副做梦的状态下站在海尔森身后，捧起那丝丝缕缕的黑发。  
顺滑又带着好闻的皂香，而且出乎意料的柔软，谢伊的手指穿过他的长发，忽然想起来救他的那对老夫妇说过一句话：发质柔软的人内心也是柔软的。谢伊小心翼翼地梳着，生怕弄疼了上司再引来一顿数落。  
海尔森有些惬意地眯起了眼。这看似坚不可摧地冰冷伪装下，藏着怎样一颗赤诚的心呢？  
“当时为什么说那句话？”  
“保护您的安全，是做属下的本分。”谢伊偷望着镜子里的海尔森，心想该来的还是会来，“我只是，不想让您失望。”  
海尔森记得谢伊刚加入圣殿骑士前就直视着他的眼睛向他保证过，后又在多次战役中反复强调。  
我不想让您失望，几乎要变成谢伊的一种执念。  
“记住，你效忠的是教团，不是我。出于教团的利益，我不允许任何一个圣殿骑士死在没有价值的地方。”  
“是。”  
谢伊只是嘴上应和着，如果让他再遇到这种情况，他依旧会毫不犹豫地选择惹怒对方的那项。他早早脱离了刺客组织，对所谓万物皆虚万事皆允的信条一知半解，而圣殿这边，一个不见首尾的洞察之父更是难以成为支撑他的信仰。他因里斯本而逃离刺客，因门罗而加入圣殿，因海尔森而留在此处。他只知对错，只知现在的刺客所行是恶，而海尔森的理想为善，他只会追随他认为最对的人，哪怕是和昔日的兄弟反目。  
谢伊把速度故意放到最慢，最后还仔细地把红丝带绑了一个漂亮的结，之后他不知道要干些什么，而海尔森还没有要起身请他出去的意思。  
“这不公平……”他仍觉得自己浑浑僵僵地，用厚重的爱尔兰腔嘟囔了句没头没脑的话。  
“不公平什么？”  
“你对我知根知底，而我却对你一无所知，我有点…hmm看不穿你。”苍天，说完这句话，谢伊后悔地咬了一下自己舌头，暗骂自己真是得寸进尺。  
“小心点谢伊，擅自揣测上司内心是件危险的事。”也不知是不是刚睡醒的缘故，海尔森竟然没对他发怒，他的声音里甚至没带有责备的意思。  
“我没有揣测您的内心，只是，”谢伊顿了一下，“只是想更多了解您。”  
“我就在这，你还不够了解吗？”海尔森干笑到。  
“您为什么从来不讲讲您的曾经？”  
“没什么好讲的，无非是些权谋斗术……事实上，我从未对你认识的任何人提起过。”  
“您就没有个信赖的人倾诉一下吗？一直憋着怪累的……”  
“曾经有，只是，那个人已经，死了。”  
“您和那个人，就像我和连恩那样吗？”  
“或许吧……”海尔森的灰蓝眸子蓦地黯淡下去，谢伊看到里面的风暴汹涌，好久过后才再度结成冰。“他是我最忠诚的朋友，我见过最好的人。”  
————————————————  
把海尔森一箱箱的书搬进船长室几乎让谢伊和吉斯特累死，差点被楼梯绊倒的谢伊还不得不忍受大副在耳边的聒噪和嘲笑。  
“辛苦了，”海尔森穿着衬衫半坐在床上，靠着谢伊放在他腰后的抱枕。北冰洋寒冷的气候使他的伤愈合速度变得缓慢，而且去北极寻找先行者遗迹的事又不是很紧急，他只能无聊地待在床上，部署工作翻翻情报写写日记。  
慵懒的午后，谢伊把船长室的壁炉燃的更旺些，就坐在床边陪海尔森看看书。他随手挑了本海上的神话，那是同样热爱大海的爱德华留下的。  
“谢伊，你从小就随父出海，一定听过不少海上的故事吧。”手里关于原住民的资料越来越令海尔森犯困，于是便打算麻烦旁边假装看书的某个可怜下属。  
“嗯，您有没有听说过海雾的传说？”谢伊揉揉太阳穴，从椅子上站起来坐在了床沿。  
“不妨讲讲？”海尔森有一瞬间似乎回到了幼时，慈祥的父亲坐在他身边，用海上温柔的故事和船歌哄他入睡。  
“传说出海的船只都会遇到过几次这样的情况，海雾……它会让水手迷失方向，陷入漩涡或者掉下海沟。所以人们会把遇到海雾说成遭遇吞人海妖的先兆。有个孩子记录了这件事，他乘坐的船只这天正好遭遇了这种情况，雾气里他们迷失了方向，而海怪的咆哮在他们的身后追赶，这时他看见了雾里隐隐约约的一星光亮。他急忙报告了船长，船长当机立断转舵向着光亮的方向，他们终于冲破了迷雾，一片新大陆出现在他们面前。后来那个孩子逢人就说，是命运天神提着灯来拯救他们了。”  
“很俗套的故事，嗯？”海尔森笑了，午后的阳光撒在他脸上，显得轮廓都柔和了许多。“那束光显然是灯塔什么的，我还以为你要讲讲塞壬或者食人族之类的。”  
是很俗套，但大部分人都不会有故事里的孩子那样幸运。谢伊想，七岁那年，他的父亲终究没有找到某个灯塔，他们的船撞到了礁石，炸成了碎片。  
两人又谈了谈其他的故事和工作，加上之前的搬书，谢伊累的眼皮直打架，书上的文字越来越模糊，干脆就仰躺在床上，把书盖在脸上，头下压着什么东西还蛮硬的。但是梦席卷而来，不久他就打起了轻微的酐声。  
还是自己的床舒服啊……  
海尔森忽然觉得有个什么东西砸到他腿上，视线一离开书就撞见了下属僭越的样子。  
算了，海尔森有些无奈，他摇摇头，伸手把书放在床头。  
“你问我的过去……背叛与欺骗充斥着我的童年，生离死别又使我的青年满是悲伤与悔恨。没什么好说的，也没……”  
“海尔森……”  
“嗯？”下属突然直呼了他的名字。而他看过去时发现对方仍处在梦里。  
“sir，我爱你。”  
————————————————  
海尔森习惯在睡前去甲板上溜达一圈，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。莫林根的撞角破碎冰面的时候发出清脆的响声，海尔森扒着船尾的舷，看着头顶的极光和两侧的景物慢慢地向前，离他越来越远。  
“Sir，你看，没风了。”谢伊一手扶着船舵，一手举着望远镜，远处的冰山渐渐看不清晰了，四周升腾起一层灰薄薄的水气。  
“谢伊，你能找到方向吧。”  
“这是当然的了，莫林根战无不胜。”谢伊冲他一笑，打满右转舵，挂上了红帆。在雾气弥漫之前就以最快的速度破开前方冰磊障碍物，前方就是开阔的水域，海尔森又能看见天上闪烁的繁星了。  
“嘿，您看，我没有让您失望吧。”  
“哼，还算不是太狼狈，至少没有让海怪追着跑。”海尔森依旧吝啬他的赞美，嘴角却是向上弯着的。他看着谢伊宽阔的肩膀，视线向下停留在他的腰侧。那里别着的是爱德华的双枪。  
海尔森自知是个极其念旧的人，他花了半辈子用来悼念或者追忆故人，他看向谢伊的目光总是陈杂着复杂的情绪，这时他发现，他陷入了一个循环，他总是通过谢伊企图寻找过去的痕迹，谢伊掌舵的豪情让他想起父亲，谢伊执剑的决绝像极了霍顿，却总忽略一点，谢伊永远只是谢伊，他的忠诚，他的笑容，他的勇气，他的热情，都只属于谢伊。  
他不能只一味被过往的幽灵缠绕，而再度错失，在往后的日子里更加悔恨哀伤。海尔森忽的释然了，至少他明白了一件事。  
他需要谢伊活着，至少在他死之前，他要知道谢伊活的好好的。  
“谢伊。”  
“sir？”  
“我能试试吗？”海尔森的指尖碰了碰谢伊掌舵的那只手，有些迟疑地问，“你可以教我怎么掌握方向。”  
谢伊犹豫了一下，在莫林根可能被开坏和终于可以再离海尔森近一点之间选择了后者。  
对不起乖女儿，牺牲一下，回去老父亲给你换个新船帆……  
在莫林根无声的抗议下，他拉着海尔森的手搭在船舵上，温度隔着皮革手套传到他的掌心，叫他想起曾经做过的那个幻梦。  
那个梦，雾气里那个若隐若现的灯塔，或者太阳，或者月亮，把光远远地递给迷途的人，却无法接近，太远又或者，太高了。而现在他就如同在做梦，梦到他终于来到了世界的尽头，触及到遥不可及之物。他双臂环着海尔森，掌心摩挲着那双骨节分明覆盖薄茧的手，怀中的温热使他意情迷乱，脊背的汗都要打湿内衫。  
“船长？你可不可以专心些？”海尔森挑挑眉，磁性冷清的嗓音使谢伊定了定神。  
他才回过味来，意识到和他讲话的，是北美圣殿骑士团的大团长。  
“现在您才是，海尔森·肯威船长。”

吉斯特只是想起来和谢伊换个班，他推开船舱的一瞬间还以为自己没醒过来，他使劲揉了揉眼睛。  
哦耶和华耶稣圣母玛利亚！夭寿了，大团长开船了！！快逃啊！！  
要不是他及时看到了海尔森身后的谢伊，他几乎就要把这句话大声喊出来，幸好它们都卡在了嗓子眼被他吞了回去。他又看了他俩一眼，平静了许多，决定接着回去睡觉，只可惜他没法把这一幕带给查尔斯看看，他实在好奇后者脸上的表情。

海鸥在桅杆上盘旋了一阵，他们知道莫林根快要抵达遥远的北方了。  
————————————————  
“你认识我父亲吗？”  
那天，康纳遇到了一个奇怪的男人。他衣着华丽，穿着繁复奢靡的巴黎装束。他跟踪了他很远，而对方也是有所察觉，但并没有理睬刺客，他似乎在找些什么。  
直到他停在了他父亲的墓碑前。  
康纳基本可以断定对方是个圣殿骑士，而他与亡父有所渊源。  
“我劝你还是尽早离开，北美的兄弟会不会允许一个新威胁的到来。”  
“我不是来寻仇的。”对方说，他的目光还是死死锁定墓碑上的文字，手止不住地抖。  
“就只是，让我安静呆一会。”  
男人向他展示了自己并没有携带武器，康纳看了他几眼，背过了身。  
谢伊跪了下去，他原本以为自己会怒不可遏，会指着康纳的鼻子质问，甚至会和对方有一场战斗，但他没有，他的内心平静地如同无风的海面，只是一片片浓雾已经将其笼罩。  
他拥抱着墓碑，亲吻着上面的文字，他垂下头，去亲吻光裸的坟土，就像去亲吻深爱的情人，仿佛他们并不冰冷。纵使他知道，土地之下并没有海尔森的尸骨，他早就在烈火里化作尘埃，被风吹散，吹进波士顿的海中，或吹上某处的天空。  
像海尔森这样的人，死后也不会允许尊严被践踏，他是不会让仇家挖出他的尸体再度折辱鞭挞，而折翅的雏鹰终于获得了自由与解脱。

“他的日记，你要看看吗？”不知怎的，康纳心中有着种说不上来的滋味。一层愧疚，一层感慨，一层遗憾，不只对这位可怜的陌生人，还有死于己手的父亲。如果他和海尔森没有必要非走到那一步的话，他不可能不爱他唯一的亲人。  
谢伊站起来，甚至没有拍掉裤腿上的泥土，他这才好好打量起海尔森的骨肉。他比海尔森更高更壮，皮肤也更深，应该是有着莫霍克族的血统，但他的唇角，鼻梁与下颚，和海尔森如出一辙。

“你要看看吗？”海尔森将日记递给谢伊，“这可是你最后的机会了。”  
谢伊接过它，只翻到属于他的部分，从海尔森允许谢伊入团开始，他把那之后的部分拿了下来。  
那部分纸张和其他有关谢伊的资料全部被他们面前的火舌吞没了。  
“你不想知道我经历过的事，或者，我对你评价吗？”  
“没关系。”谢伊·寇马克愿做任何事，哪怕在外人眼里，他像个可悲的弃子。但他依旧会毫无怨言的为教团，为海尔森，去执行一个几乎不可能完成的任务。  
“我会是一个下地狱的叛徒，而您必将万世留名，我的名字不应与您有任何关联。”  
“你知道我从不在乎。”  
“可我在乎。”  
海尔森不再看向他，似乎火焰的舞蹈更能吸引他的注意。  
从今往后，世上再无谢伊·寇马克这个人。他的船与彼岸，都将被他亲自送走。  
“这样也好……”  
“吉斯特找过您了？”  
“是，他一大早就冲进船长室，拍着桌子给我吼，问我为何要浪费你的大好青春在海上，去找一个虚无缥缈的东西，他还请我放他和你一起去。”  
“您答应了？”  
“也不知道是跟谁学的，他竟然敢用那个态度跟我说话！”海尔森佯怒到，“于是我打算让他快点滚。”  
“一定不是和我学的，肯威团长。”

“互相保重”，谢伊张张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但他没有出声。在他打算转身登船时，胸前的枪带猛的被拉住，拉进了海尔森的拥抱。  
“我要你活着回来复命。”他的声音很轻，只有两人可以听到。  
“是，sir”谢伊收紧双臂，“我爱你。”  
像往常一样，海尔森对这种话只是笑笑，轻似浮空的柳絮。  
他负手立在码头，披风仍在响动着，状若一尊雕像。谢伊不敢再回头望了。  
“收锚，扬帆！”大副高声喊着，水手们的号子惊起了在桅杆上停栖的海鸥。  
谢伊不知道他是早早就离开了码头，还是一直眺望着地平线，直至莫林根消失在朝阳的晨曦中。他只知道他再也不会遇到一个像海尔森一样的人了。

“不必了。这是他留给你的，对我而言，它已经没用了。”谢伊对年轻的刺客说，他清楚为何海尔森会对他发怒，为何会对过往避而不谈，为何会让他靠近又把他推开，为何会在伦敦的宅子里放一艘未为帆涂色的莫林根模型。他知道那个幻梦，就算相隔万里，穿越时间，横跨生死，他也曾拥有，茫茫海雾里，有个光亮真实的指引过他。  
他最后看了一眼碑上的字，决定再也不会回到这里，回到他的故乡。  
“如果我没有猜错的话，”康纳叫住了他的背影。“你就是寇马克，阿基里斯提到过的刺客的叛徒。”  
谢伊转过身来，饶有兴趣地听他继续说下去。  
“虽然他们对你的事讳莫如深，但不难判断。阿基里斯说他的腿就是你和父亲一起打断的，他一直叫我提防你，可我将北美的圣殿屠尽，都从未有你的痕迹，刺客猎人。”  
“你很聪明，不是个莽夫。”谢伊笑到，“猜对了，孩子，怎么，要在这里解决我这个叛徒吗？”  
“我说过了，我不会杀你，但以后不能保证。”康纳抱臂，鹰隼般的双目透过兜帽遮挡下的阴影里瞄着叛逃的同门。  
“我以后也不会保证，”谢伊挺直了腰，下了战书，“我不会放弃我们追逐的新世界，年轻人，我们走着瞧吧。”  
————————————————  
“海上有会吃人腹脏的海怪，有会蛊惑人心的塞壬，还有劫人财物的亡灵，有会掀翻船只的疯浪，也有卷起水手的风暴。但是最令人害怕的并不是这些。”  
“那是什么？祖父。”  
“是海雾。”  
它无声无息，令人迷茫，它使无数征服过狂风的英雄在漫无边际的大海里失航，在寂静平淡中等待死亡。就像他曾失去原有的信仰，在质疑声中堕落悬崖。  
那个孩子很幸运，他在绝望中发现了那微弱的一点灯光。  
“真的是天神指引了他吗？”  
“不”谢伊拍拍孩子的头，棕色的眼睛里似是住着他见过的整片大海。  
“哪里有什么天神，那只是他的爱人为他提了盏灯而已……”  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 【共一万字】  
> 【我仿佛得到了灵魂的平静】  
> 【海参总被我搞得ooc，他可会了一点都不高岭之花…全当他在钓鱼好了】  
> 【原作向大概会撞很多梗，但我就是写了心中所想了，想到什么写了什么】  
> 【霍顿他人真好，遗弃我哭爆，给没看过遗弃的宝宝普及一下炖海参：就是霍顿让海尔森先撤他自己断后才造成后来霍顿自杀海参黑化等一系列悲剧，海尔森的旧伤也是那里来的，所以快去看啊！！】  
> 【关于梦，开头的圣殿鳕和青年海参相遇的确是我的梦，我头一次梦到海鲜组的情节，而且梦里我是鳕鱼的第一视角，顺便xi了海参的xiong】  
> 【流着口水被打死】  
> 


End file.
